


a cliché

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Skam Austin Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: on a particular game night, daniel proved grace's statement of being the biggest cliché in the world right. but in the best way ever.





	a cliché

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: could you do a grace and daniel prompt of getting together?your writing is soo good

five tickets fell out of grace’s locker as soon as she opened her locker.  

they were tickets to tonight’s game. _um, weird,_ she thought as she picked them up. their dance team wasn’t dancing tonight, yet kelsey had been very insistent on going to it, and so was megan, surprisingly. last time grace checked, she didn’t really care much for football.

she caught sight of a note when she looked into her locker. unfolding it, she reads what was written inside.

 

_need my lucky charm to be at the game tonight. i hope this is enough reason to go._

  

_— your donald_

 

 

grace rolled her eyes, but a small smile was creeping onto her face. daniel was starting to grow on her, especially since the night they spent together at his house. and his relentlessness was finally paying off, since she had started warming up to him.

the warning bell rang, and grace quickly folded the piece of paper and safely kept it in her bag, along with the tickets. _at least i don’t have to pay now_ , she thought to herself. _yeah, it would be a shame if it goes to waste. that’s why i should go._

deep down inside, she knew she was only making up excuses as to why she _really_ wanted to go now.

 

for some reason, when grace told the girls about the tickets she received, they didn’t seem too shocked or surprised by it. rather, they acted as if it didn’t faze onto them. they were acting very strange.

the night was adorned with a cool breeze, along with the bright stadium lights. it looked like every other football game there was.

so, why did grace have a feeling that it wasn’t going to be as normal as it looked?

there was a big screen underneath the score board. since the game hadn’t started, they were broadcasting the audience instead. some even had the nerve to flash middle fingers, probably trying to offend the other team and their supporters. grace snorted. typical.

kelsey grabbed onto her arm. “come on,” she said with a tug, “there are really good seats! perfect for the-“ she stopped mid-sentence, before quickly saying, “ _game_. yeah, watching the game.” she giggled nervously. grace’s eyebrows furrowed. “okay, did all of you take some football lessons or something? because last time i checked, all of you just wanted to go just to stare at the guys.”

meg snorted. “are you kidding me? i’ve loved football since forever.” she sarcastically replied, before hushing her friend. “now shut it, the game’s about to start.”

and indeed it did, because the moment grace opened her mouth to retaliate, the commentators had started speaking, welcoming everyone to the game.

the screen meanwhile had transitioned over to the players. as the commentators introduced the players from the opposing team, they showcased them as well. it was the same procedure with their own team. the last person to be introduced was the captains, and when the cameras were on daniel, of course he winked straight into it, and blew a kiss.

the crowd on bouldin high’s side went wild, but all grace was concentrated on was what he had mouthed afterwards.

it was either she had gone mad, or he really mouthed “i love you, gracie!”.

_oh my God,_ she thought to herself with a shake of her head, and soon after, the game had finally started.

this game was definitely the most heated one of the season. the guys seemed twice as determined to win, and they definitely showed that spirit on the field. but the competition went equally hard, and even grace found herself on the edge of her seat, watching the game and the players’ every move.

it was daniel’s final touchdown which brought the bouldin team to victory.

everyone shot up from their seats, hooting and chanting daniel’s name. even grace couldn’t help but smile as she watched daniel on the big screen run across the field, in all glory.

suddenly, he took a 90° turn, while the rest of the team rushed up to the centre of the field, and kneeled down on one knee. the kittens had also surrounded the boys. grace’s eyebrows furrowed. _what the hell are they doing?_ she thought, but then she felt several eyes on her, and that was when she realised that _she_ was being broadcasted on the big screen.

“okay, what in the name of Go-”

grace’s words died in her throat, as soon as daniel pointed at the first football player on the ground, and he lifted his jersey up.

the letter G was splattered onto his chest. “GIVE ME A G!” daniel yelled, and the kittens echoed him, prompting the crowd to follow along. “G!”

the next boy lifted his jersey up as well, and he had a R. “GIVE ME AN R!”

the crowd was quick to respond. “R!”

“GIVE ME AN A!”

“A!”

“GIVE ME A C!”

“C!”

“GIVE ME AN E!”

“WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?” daniel shouted, extending his ear out. “GRACE!” the crowd yelled. grace was wheezing from the laughter she was trying to hold back.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” daniel sang, and the crowd yelled back twice as loud. “GRACE!”

“I SAID, I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” daniel shouted, and the crowd _roared_ her name this time. “GRACE!”

daniel grinned, and pointed towards the girl. “THAT’S RIGHT, THAT’S GRACE!” he shouted, and it felt as if everyone had grown another set of eyes, because grace felt as though she was receiving _twice_ the attention.

a crimson blush formed on the girl’s cheeks, as daniel continued to speak. “who is that girl? well, that girl is someone special to me. someone important, vital to my health, really.” he admitted, making everyone laugh, as well as grace.

“this girl forced me back onto the ground, made me recognise my own shitty behaviour; how people out there, out here right now in america, were suffering a lot more worse than i am. and that we needed to take action, rather than just say it.” the boy said, making most of the crowd a little surprised. they didn’t realise how impactful grace truly was on the football captain, who was known for his ignorance for other people’s feelings.

then again, she truly must be _something_ , since he was doing this huge gesture for her.

daniel looked back at grace, who had the softest look of amazement on her face. “and i love this girl. a whole lot. i always have, the minute she called me out on my bullshit and right in front of my team.” the crowd laughed, while the team yelled out cheers for grace, some even calling her ‘queen!’.

daniel walked towards the fencing, his hand held out. “so, what do you say, grace olsen?” he asked, hope shining in his eyes. “will you make me the happiest man and…. well, not marry me _yet_ , but go out with me?”

everyone held their breaths dramatically, including daniel (but him doing it a lot more genuinely), as they watched the brunette in the stands. their eyes widened, and daniel’s heart thumped against his chest when grace stood up, and strolled down the stairs of the bleachers.

she stood right in front of the football star. “you, donald,” she started, “are _such_ a cliché.”

and with that, she pulled him as close as he could get with the border in between them, and crashed his lips against hers.

the stadium roared, cheering for the couple.

when they broke apart, daniel grinned at her. “it was a cliché move,” he agreed, “but it definitely was worht it. _you_ , are worth it.”

grace didn’t say anything, and just responded with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts forever! finally managed to pick up from where i left off haha. and hell yeah, skam austin season 2 is happening!


End file.
